New Flame
by chxndelier
Summary: Summary: 10 years later, Spencer Hastings is now living in Louisiana still trying to recover from her past. But how can she do that when her future is smacking her right across the face, literally. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 10 years later, Spencer Hastings is now living in Louisiana still trying to recover from her past. But how can she do that when her future is smacking her right across the face, literally.

**TEN YEARS BEFORE.**

"Spencer!" Emily yelled. "Please don't take her away, please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "It was my fault. She had nothing to do with this."

Spencer remained straight faced, absolutely not caring that she had a pair of handcuffs squeezed tightly around her wrists. Not caring that she her head had been forcefully pushed in the cop car. Not caring that her three best friends, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were bawling their eyes out right now.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled once more. "Spencer, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I love you so much."

Spencer's heart stung, but she still kept that same unemotionally look plastered onto her face. She couldn't break down now, not in front of Emily, the girl who was supposed to be her friend. Her _best _friend.

"I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Hastings and they'll know what to do." Emily promised. "Please forgive me, Spence. I love you, please. Please forgive me."

Spencer had finally turned her head towards Emily, now staring at her sad brown eyes with a look of pure determination, anger, and disgust. Spencer didn't know what came over her, but she managed to let the words spill from her mouth, "Go to hell." Loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily's eyes flooded with tears once more. "You don't mean that. You're.." She paused, taking deep breaths. "You're just really mad right now and I understand-"

"Ma'am, back away from the car." One of the cops, demanded nonchalantly. "Now." He added more focefully.

Emily obeyed the officer's orders and took a small step back. Hanna grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her back a little farther, Aria not too far behind the blonde. "We don't need you leaving in a cop car too, this one is already hard to watch." She whispered.

The well built brunette ignored Hanna's words. "Spencer!" She yelled one last time before the cop car sped off into the streets of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Aria wrapped her arms tightly around Emily waist and allowed her tears to fall also.

Aria Montgomery knew that this was the last time she was ever going to see her best friend, she knew Veronica and Peter couldn't get Spencer out of this one. But she couldn't say that around Emily nor Hanna. They wouldn't be able to handle it. "Everything will be okay, she'll be home in no time." Lies. All lies. Everything was not going to be alright and Spencer was not going to be home in no time.

Hanna's tears slowly fell as she joined her friends' hug. The blonde felt like, out of her three besties, Spencer was the one whom understood her the most. Hanna couldn't believe Emily let this happen. How could she be so irresponsible and uncontrollable. She knew she had done a few bad things in her life(like stole merchandise from the mall, stole money from her father, and she had pretty much stolen everything she owns.), but Emily had taken the cake.

**TEN YEARS LATER. **

**PRESENT DAY.**

**NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA**

Spencer Hastings breathed in a shaky breath as she walked into the door of her brand new job as a journalist. Today was basically training, but tomorrow, she knew she was going to get to the real business. If she made it past the first day.

"Spencer," Her friend, Dillon called from his miniature office that was only big enough for himself. "I see you got the job." He stood from his chair and stretched out his arms for the petite brunette.

Smiling widely, Spencer gladly accepted her friend's hug. "Of course, I mean you did recommend this for me, right?"

"I recommended taking up a career _in _journalism, not actually stealing my job." He laughed.

"Oh what?" She smirked slightly, her heart lifting. "You feel like I'm going to take your spot as top dog?"

"I'm not top dog, by the way." He pointed to something behind Spencer and rolled his masculine eyes, "She is."

The brunette turned her head swiftly and locked her eyes on a blonde with beautiful facial features: glossy, white teeth, perfectly trimmed blonde locks that swayed freely over her shoulders onto her back, and nice legs that were toned enough for Spencer.

"Are you checking her out?" Dillon asked, interrupting Spencer's exploration of the unknown blonde's body. "Oh my god, you _were_."

"Hey, she's cute okay." Spencer rolled her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Alison DiLaurentis," Her mimicked in a perky, girl voice which made Spencer shake her head in amusement. "Don't shake your head at me, she's horrid."

"Is it because she's a better journalist than you?" Spencer challenged the blue eyed, six feet tall, journalist.

He only scoffed and sat back down in his seat. "No, it's because she only gets recognized because of her winning complexion. I've read some of her works and god, my _little _niece, who's only eight by the way, could write better than her."

"Hey, leave her alone." Spencer replied playfully, biting her lip. "She might be my new girlfriend some day."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I always need someone to help me pick out your birthday gift." She laughed.

"My birthday is like, six months away." Dillon added. "Do you really think you could keep a girlfriend _that _long?"

"I like to shop early," Spencer mumbled under her breath, her eyes now locking on the astonishing blonde again. "_Really _early."

"Okay, you're gross." Dillon laughed, shooing Spencer away. "Talk to your crush later, don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Getting her number?"

"Nice try." He replied sarcastically, "But no. You have to find your trainer so he or she could take you a tour around the campus. Don't you have the paper?"

"Oh yeah," Spencer reached into her bag that was hanging from her shoulder and pulled out her work schedule for today. With a satisfied smirk, she said, "Looks like I'm hanging with DiLaurentis today."

"Good luck." Dillon groaned, turning back to continue typing on his computer.

The lanky brunette ignored her friend's comment and strolled over to Alison's desk. When she finally made it to her desk, she took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Hi."

Alison's head popped up quickly and a huge smile spread across her beautiful face. "Hello, I'm Alison. You must be Hastings?" She stood from her seat and stretched out her hand.

Spencer flipped her hair over one of her shoulders and smirked cockily. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, it was on this paper." She smiled, holding the same paper Spencer pulled put of her bag. Alison took a deep breath and continued, "So, uh, I guess we shall begin then."

Spencer only nodded and gestured for Alison to lead the way, "Just follow me and we'll be done in no time. After this tour, you'll get the seat or shall I say, desk you are assigned to. On this job, we are always professional. There will be no fraternizing with the boss nor your fellow coworkers." Alison spoke, professionally still walking around the place, Spencer following admiringly from behind.

"Damn." Spencer thought to herself.

"Even though I know you won't be able to keep your hands off some of these hot guys," Alison started, stopping to catch a look at Spencer. "Just please don't do it on the job or in the bathroom. They'll blame everything you do on me and I swear-"

"You really don't have to worry about me and guys. I don't drive in that lane."

Alison's eyebrows raised, completely shocked by Spencer's words. "You mean.." She smiled. "You're a lesbian." She stated as a matter of factly. Spencer nodded and a small smirk creeper onto Alison's face. "Good. I don't need anyone making me look bad."

"Trust me. I don't make anyone look bad." Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "Ask my ex." She muttered. "But anyway, go along with your tour."

Alison did an about face and began walking again. "So here," She pointed to the group of people standing by a huge television screen. "Are the news reporters that do the _latest news _sections in the newspaper."

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

"And here," Alison breathed out. "Marks the end of your tour which is your now occupied desk or whatever their called. Enjoy Hastings."

"Thanks," I smiled brightly. "And to say you're the expert around here, you don't know what this is?" She asked, gesturing towards the _desk _as Alison calls it. "Newsflash, it's a small office."

"Whatever, thanks smartness. See you around." Alison turned on her heel and made her way back to her office.

Spencer sat down in her new office and smiled to herself. Even though the miniature place smelled like mildew, it smelled like success to Spencer. Her dream had always been to be a writer, but she had pictured herself writing her own novel. Maybe something about betrayal and angst. The two things she had been feeling for ten years.

There's not a day that goes by that the brunette doesn't think about that day that her ex best friend had betrayed her. That she doesn't think about how her other two best friends had sat there and watched Spencer get taken away in a police car and didnt shed a tear nor had no kind of expression on their faces. Just thinking of that day makes Spencer's heart crumple. Thanks to the actions of Emily Fields, Spencer's parents haven't spoken to her in years. Thanks to Emily's actions, Spencer had lost her life. And thanks to the actions of Emily Fields, Spencer had never stepped a foot back into Rosewood. Nor Pennsylvania, itself.

She doesn't regret anything she had said or done to Emily that day. In fact, she's still mad at her despite her undefyable love for her sensitive ex friend. So, once Spencer had gotten released from prison, she had went back to school, finished it, and coughed up more than enough money to fly down to Louisiana. She didn't know why she HD chosen such a state, but she did know that she loved it. She had been everywhere in the boot shaped state(New Orleans, Baton Rouge, Lafayette, Iberville, etc.).

After a year of exploring the state, she had decided to stay in New Orleans with her first Louisianan friend, Dillon. Spencer had met Dillon at a French restaurant also in New Orleans and the pair had clicked instantly. Despite his look of sophistication, Dillon was quite the partyer.

"Miss Hastings?" A voice shook throughout Spencer's ears, interrupting her imaginations. Spencer turned in her chair and a smile grew on her face at the sight of her boss, Lucas Gottesman. "I was just visiting you to let you know that you are okay to leave if you would like. Since today was your first day, it is just training and I'll cut you some slack.

Spencer stood up immediately and nodded quickly. "Thanks Mr. Gottesman. And thanks for giving me this job. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Spencer said, thinking of the new blonde she had discovered today; Alison DiLaurentis.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. I DO NOT PROOFREAD NONE OF MY WORKS AND I APOLOGIZE.**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN YEARS BEFORE.<strong>

**ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA.**

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer were sitting on Spencer's porch, talking about how much fun senior year was going to be. Personally, Emily couldn't wait. She thought every part of her life was perfect. From her friends, her school, her swimming hobby, _Spencer_. She smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around the beautiful, lanky brunette that sat on her lap. Every so often, Spencer would turn to kiss Emily's cheek or whisper something sweet in her ear.

"Can you two just date already?" Hanna asked, smiling widely at her two best friends cuddled into each other.

"I agree," Aria added. "I'm sick of you two teasing each other."

Spencer blushed. Of course she wanted to be with Emily, but she didn't know if Emily wanted to be with her. Emily would always flirt with Spencer, but Spencer would just think it was a playful thing and flirt with her back. "Can we just get married already?" Emily whispered into Spencer ear, making her blush more. Things like this was what made Spencer fall in love with her best friend.

She shrugged lightly, playing along. She turned her head to whisper in Emily's ear, "I don't know, can we? I mean, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna marry someone like me."

"Are you kidding?" Emily smiled. She then turned to answer Hanna's question. "I would love it if Spencer went to the senior prom as my date." She said, in more of a questioning tone. Aria and Hanna exchanged confused glances.

Aria smiled. "But that's not what Hanna asked."

"I know," Emily replied. "I would love it if Spencer and I dated. She would make a wonderful little spoon. Not to mention that she's dead sexy." She winked playfully at Spencer.

"Well, she is dead sexy." Hanna laughed. "I mean, Spence, if anyone doesn't ask you out by the end of the year, every boy in the senior class is blind."

"No one better not ask her out," Emily added. "Because she's already mine."

Spencer blushed even more and smiled bashfully at Emily before placing a lightly kiss on her cheek. Oh yes, Emily Fields is the love of Spencer Hastings's life.

**PRESENT DAY.**

_Day two, done. _Spencer thought to herself as she hopped into her car and buckled her seatbelt. Today had gone by so fast for her and she just wanted to go home and sleep the day away, but she couldn't. Alison had invited her and Dillon to her home for dinner and she couldn't say no. Dillon had almost refused, but Spencer had to convince him to come. "Birthday present, remember?" She had whispered in his ear, which made him groan and push her away.

Spencer laughed to herself, just thinking about her friend. He was so whiny, kind of like she had been when she was a kid. The only bad thing about today was the fact that Spencer had found out Alison was dating someone and they were living together. About to get married. I mean, Alison was telling her every detail about her mystery fiance.

Spencer rolled her eyes and started her car engine, pulling out of the driveway. On her way back home, she had decided to stop at the nearest coffee shop to keep her awake. _Starbucks_, she thought. She walked quickly into the store, not watching exactly where she was going then boom, her and a muscular figure collided, knocking Spencer onto the floor of the Starbucks.

"Hey, watch where you're going." The figure snapped instantly.

Spencer knew it was her fault, but she wasn't about to let someone talk her this way, not after they had just knocked her onto the floor. She stood from the floor and made eye contact with the figure, ready to reply with something snarky. But instead, her heart sank to her stomach and her facial expression changed instantly.

"Well," The muscular brunette spoke. "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

Spencer's eyebrows crinkled. Didn't she recognize her? Didn't she recognize the girl she had sent to prison for four years? Didn't she recognize the girl whom had told her all those awful things that day of Spencer's arrest. But Spencer knew her very well. She knew everything about the figure standing before her, seeing as if this _was _her best friend. Seeing as if this _was _the love of her life. Seeing as if this _was _Emily Fields. _Say something, Spence. _Spencer thought to herself. "I, uh, sorry."

If she didn't recognize Spencer, then that's a relief for Spencer. She doesn't have to explain why she didn't return( or read.) any of her mail. She doesn't have to explain why she didn't come back to Pennsylvania.

Emily nodded. "Next time watch where you're going." She scoffed. "Gosh, you Louisianans are so rude."

"I'm not from Louisiana, if you wanted to know." She replied, snarkily now folding her arms over her chest. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get some coffee."

The lanky brunette brushed past her ex best friend and made her way over to the register, letting the person behind the counter know what she wanted. "Super sized drip with three sugars please."

After a few moments, the man returned from the back with Spencer's coffee in hand. Spencer smiled lightly, thanking the man and paying him. She turned swiftly to see Emily still standing there, staring at her with sincere eyes. Spencer quickly walked past, but not quickly enough. Emily's fingers wrapped around Spencer's upper arm. "I'm sorry for flipping out earlier."

Spencer shrugged out of Emily's grip and plastered a fake smile onto her face. "It's fine. It was mostly my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going and uh, yeah."

The muscular figure nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Spencer's features very closely. "You look really familiar." She spoke softly. "Do I know you?"

"I've never seen you around here before." Spencer said quickly. "I don't think we've met before." She lied, hoping that her ex besties would buy it.

"Oh well, okay then." Emily smiled softly and Spencer felt her knees go weak.

She gave Emily a nod and made her way out of the coffee shop. She hopped in her car, breathing heavily. She could not believe she had just saw the girl she had tried to forget for ten years. The girl whom she was once in love with. The girl who created those terrifying memories.

**FOUR HOURS LATER. **

"Where the hell are you?" Dillon shouted through the phone as Spencer sighed. "You made me come to this dinner and now you're going to bailing?"

"I'm not bailing." Spencer yelled back. "I'm on my way, just calm down. No one told you to come so early anyway."

"We had agreed to be here at the same time!" She shouted even louder.

Spencer shook her head and ended the call without a goodbye. Dillon was such a bitch sometimes, but he was Spencer's bitch. She could put up with his whininess, but not today. Her day had just been ruined by her past. She turned the street and reached the pink and green house Alison had said was hers. She slowly pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. With a sigh, Spencer got out of the car and made her way on the porch.

_Knock. Knock._

A few seconds had passed before Spencer heard footsteps and the door swung open. Her eyes widened in shock at the figure. _Not again_.

"Oh hi," Emily smiled greetingly. "Nice to see you again. You're Alison's coworker?" She opened the door wide for Spencer to enter and she did.

Spencer nodded and answered with a, "Yes and nice to see you again too." Lies.

Alison and Dillon appeared out the kitchen with a smile and Spencer almost bursted into laughter at Dillon's smile. It screamed annoyance and irritation.

"Hey, Spencer." Alison embraced Spencer with a warm hug and Spencer immediately reciprocated. "Emily, this is my coworker, Spencer Hastings."

Spencer flinched at the sight of realization that hit Emily's face. "Hastings?" She mumbled, eyeing the lanky brunette. "It _is _you, isn't it?"

Before Spencer could say anything, Emily was dragging her into a small room, with only nothing in it. Her eyes were filled with fear and anger, mostly anger. "How dare you." Emily whispered, ferociously. "How dare you lie to me."

"I didn't think you would find out so soon." She whispered back, her head falling. But wait. Spencer narrowed her eyes. Why was she about to explain herself to the former swimmer, when she knew Emily was the one that needed to be apologizing and explaining herself. "Wait no," Spencer replied realization hitting her right in the gut. "How dare _you._"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you meaning to tell me that you don't remember anything that you put me through for the last ten years? Oh wait, maybe I should tell you. Well, first off I haven't spoken to my parents in, I don't know how long. And it has been really hard for me to find a fucking job because of something that _you _did. Hanna and Aria and I haven't spoken in ten years-"

"And whose fucking fault is that?" Emily yelled back. "I tried Spencer. I really tried to talk to you. I sent you over two hundred letters in prison, and I didn't get anything back."

"Because I was mad at you." Spencer breathed out. "I was really mad at you because you ruined my life."

Emily's face softened instantly. "Spencer.."

"You took away ten years of my life." Spencer interrupted with tears running down her cheeks. "And I hate you for it." Her heart stung as she said those three unbearable words.

"Spencer, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know something?" Spencer smiled, coldly tears still streaming. "You were always my favorite, but now I can't even stand to look at you. It was really hard for me to talk to you in the coffee shop because I'm still mad at you. I still hate you.." She paused to stare into Emily's tear stained eyes. "And I'm pretty sure I always will."

"But I've always loved you, Spence." She whispered softly, tears streaming down her face. "I always have and I always will. You were the only thing I could think about these past ten years. I would always ask myself, how can I forget this beautiful person? How did I manage to not realize who you are? You were my best friend, my _best friend_, Spencer." She sighed. "And to hear you say something like this to me makes me want to kill myself."

Spencer rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to give in and wrap her arms around the brunette, she wouldn't. "Go to hell." Spencer replied coldly.

"Your last words to me." Emily smiled, taking a step toward Spencer. "I remember clearly now Spence. I remember the nights of crying on Hanna's shoulder and drinking my life away. I remember the fun you and I always had together." She took one more step towards Spencer.

Spencer felt Emily's breath on her lips, as Emily's hand fell on her cheek. "I remember the mistletoe."

_Push her away_. Spencer's mind yelled, but her heart wouldn't allow her to do it. "Stop." She whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because just like you've changed, I've changed too." Emily inched closer to Spencer, there lips were now touching, but not in a kiss. "Tell me you want me to stop and I will."

"Emily-"

"Say the four letters and I'll stop."

"Emily, please.." Spencer pleaded. "Don't make me choose."

"Why not?"

"Because I think you know what my answer will already be."

"And what will it be?"

"No." And with that, Emily smashed their lips together and her hands instantly fell on Emily's waist, pulling her closer. Emily's hands found Spencer's hair her nails dug into her scalp. Spencer couldn't take this anymore, she placed her hands on Emily's shoulder and pushed her back slightly. "You're married.. we can't."

"Spencer-"

"Stop," She whispered. "There, I said it now please, get away from me." Spencer brushed past Emily, a new pile of tears falling from her cheeks. She ran out of the room and towards the door.

"Spencer!" She heard Dillon call out from behind her, but that didn't stop her. "Spencer, where are you going?" Spencer got into her car and started the engine.

She took one last look at the house and pulled out of the driveway. Well, she didn't expect this all to happen so fast. Reuniting with Emily, going over to Emily's house for dinner, _kissing _Emily. She didn't know about the dinner part, but the rest _did _happen. She let the tears stream down her face, her sight blurring as she was driving.

Her phone beeped uncontrollably. All from Dillon and some from Alison. She had gotten the blonde's number the same time Alison had invited them over for dinner. Alison probably hated her now. Emily was probably telling her all about their past and what she had done to Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE THINKING WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE S&amp;F YET. THE REASON IS BECAUSE I'M STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I CAN FOR YOU GUYS SINCE SOME OF YOU REQUESTED LONGER CHAPTERS. BUT ANYWAY, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OF NF?! TOO SOON? I THINK I MADE THEM REUNITE ALITTLE TOO SOON. WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU THINK I SHOULD SLOW DOWN AND LET THEM EXPLAIN THEIRSELVES, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN WORK ON THAT. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I'LL KNOW IF I'M DOING THE RIGHT THING.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Hastings smiled shyly as Emily Fields played with her fingers. Her and Emily had spent the whole weekend together and today was their last day to spend time together. But instead of going out or watching a movie, they both had decided to stay at Spencer's grandmother's lake house cuddled up with each other. And Spencer loved every moment of it. Just her and Emily.

"I can't believe Hanna and Aria haven't called to check up on us." Spencer said, still staring at her and Emily's fingers, which were now intertwined with each other. "Usually, they would blow up our phones until we answer."

"I may have something to do with that." Emily smiled. "I told them not to."

"Why?"

Emily raised Spencer's head with her index finger, making their eyes connect. Spencer could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Because," Emily started. "I wanted this weekend to be all about us." She whispered.

"Em.." Spencer whispered. Emily hummed, eyes still connected with Spencer's. "How does it feel?"

Emily's brows furrowed in confusion. "I mean," Spencer continued. "Like, how does it feel to be with a girl.. to _kiss _a girl."

Emily chuckled, now staring up at the ceiling. She playfully rolled her eyes. "I only can picture myself with you, Spence." A smile spread across her face. "Ask me this question when you and I are together."

"What makes you so sure?" Spencer teased, her cheeks burning from Emily's words.

"Well, would it make you feel any better if I said _if _you and I are together?"

"No." Emily's head snapped in Spencer's direction. Emily brought one hand up to place it on Spencer's cheeks, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

Emily's eyes sparkled as she said, "Do you want to feel what it's like to kiss a girl?" Her thumb traced over Spencer's bottom lip.

Spencer didn't get a chance to answer as Emily's lips fell onto hers. The well built brunette scooted closer to Spencer and Spencer's hand fell onto Emily's waist, finally kissing Emily back. Spencer's stomach was swirling with butterflies and her heartbeat was running rapid. She felt as if she was going to die, especially when Emily ran her tongue over Spencer's bottom lip, making the lanky brunette gasp in pleasure. After a few seconds, Emily pulled away to catch her breath.

The room was silent as both girls just stared into each other's eyes. Brown orbs onto brown orbs. Emily then took Spencer's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged lightly on it, making Spencer moan softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Emily asked, her voice soft and reassuring.

"I..no." She muttered. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't even know what was happening at the moment. Was this just a one time thing? Was it real? But Spencer did know one thing: Emily Fields is her everything, Emily Fields is her world, Emily was the love of her life.

**PRESENT DAY.**

"So, let me get this straight; You and Spencer Hastings were best friends, you two were in love with each other. Then, Spencer went to jail and never spoke to you again?"

"Or Hanna, Aria, and her parents." Emily sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't her fault, Ali. She's not a bad person. I'm the one who did it and I let the cops take her in for it. I'm a horrible person, I know."

"Emilia Catherine Fields," Alison called out in disbelief, earning a groan from her fiancée. "You are not a horrible person. If you were, I would not be marrying you. None of this PR what ever happened was your fault.. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad."

"She went to jail for ten years Ali. How is that not bad?" Emily replied, letting her anger get the best of her. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm not ready to tell you what happened, but eventually, I'll get around to it. I'm pretty sure you'll want to leave me afterwards."

"No way," Alison cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands. "Emily, I love you so fucking much and I'll never leave you. You're my happily ever after, remember?" Alison smiled lightly.

Guilt slammed through Emily's body. _Would you feel this way if I told you that I kissed her today? _She thought to herself. "Happily ever after," She repeated, kissing Alison on the cheek. "Thank you for not being one of those snobby fiancées who asks billions of questions."

Alison nodded with a chuckle. "Now come on, let's go _cuddle_." She smirked, standing on her feet and grabbing Emily's hand, pulling her to their bedroom.

Emily happily followed. "Oh and Ali," Alison turned her head towards Emily. "I love you too, so fucking much."

Now that, was true. Emily did love Alison. She had loved her ever since college, but now with Spencer back in the picture, old unannounced feelings came up. Was it possible to be in love with two people? For ten years, Emily had tried to forget about Spencer and move on, but how? How can she forget her best friend, whom she loved so deeply. How can she forget her best friend whom she left to rot in jail for so long because of something _she _did. Spencer never went to college with them, like the two had planned. Spencer never went house shopping with Emily, like the two had planned. And the worst part of all, Emily had never proposed to Spencer like she herself had planned to do.

Emily's thoughts had came crashing down as Alison interrupted them with, "So are you going to take your shirt off or what?"

The two giggled softly with one another before Emily finally did as she was told.

**Meanwhile...**

Spencer crawled into bed as her phone buzzed repeatedly. She couldn't help but think of Emily and the kiss she had gotten from Emily. It felt just like old times. The time they had gone away for the weekend, just them. The one in the park, in front of Aria and Hanna, the mistletoe in front of their parents. Veronica and Pam wouldn't leave them alone that day because of it. She remembered everything.

_"Spencer, you're friends are coming over today right?" Veronica Hastings asked her daughter. _

_Spencer smiled happily and nodded. "Of course. They come over every year for Christgiving." She laughed at her mother's face, which was filled with confusion._

_"Christgiving.. Christmas and Thanksgiving." Spencer explained, with a chuckled. She wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed tightly. "Oh mother, you'll never get our teenage language." _

_"Sure won't." She laughed softly and hugged her daughter back. "By the way, it's only Thanksgiving." _

_"But look around you," Spencer smiled, breaking the hug to take a look around her house. The place was filled with Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree was already set up. All that needed to be done was the star at the top, and this year, it was Hanna's turn to put the star on top. "It's Thanksgiving, but it feels like Christmas. Not to mention the snow outside." _

_Spencer's mother shrugged lightly. "I guess you're right." _

_"I'm a Hastings, I'm always right." Spencer replied cockily._

_"That's my girl." Peter smiled as he walked into the kitchen to give his wife a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, I love you honey." He then turned to Spencer and ushered for her to come over. "I love you, Spencer." _

_"I love you too Peter." Spencer hugged her father. "Too bad Melissa won't be here for the holidays." _

_Before Peter or Veronica could say another word, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and their parents burst through the door. "Howdy y'all." Hanna yelled._

_"Thanks for knocking." Peter laughed._

_"No problem." Hanna's mother, Ashley Marin spoke._

_Emily ran straight towards Spencer and grabbed her hand. "Hey sweetheart." She whispered, giving Spencer a light peck on the cheek."_

_Hanna groaned, nudging Aria. "Wouldn't they be adorable together?" Aria only nodded._

_"Yep," Byron interrupted. _

_"Maybe," Pam and Wayne Fields answered, simultaneously._

_"Of course." Veronica then went into the cabinet and grabbed a green plant, walking over to Spencer and Emily and placing it above their heads. "Mistletoe.."_

_"Oh my.." Spencer placed her face in her hands in embarrassment, which caused everyone to erupt into laughter._

_She then felt Emily lean into her ear, "Let's give the crowd what they want. I mean, it's just family." She whispered, making Spencer smile. Emily pulled her hands away from her face and lightly kissed her on the lips._

_Every sound was blocked out because all the lanky brunette could think about was Emily's lips on hers, but before she could return it, Emily pulled away. _

_"Merry Christgiving." Hanna and Aria yelled. "Now let's eat." Hanna mumbled._

Spencer laughed to herself. That was a great day. Her and Emily's family was so into them kissing. She couldn't even believe her mother even did that. She laid onto her back and soon felt her eyes drift off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**..

Spencer's phone beeped uncontrollably as she opened her eyes. She groaned and reached over to grab her phone. She had a lot of missed calls and messages from Dylan. And she had one message from an unknown number. She found that strange because everyone she knew was saved under a name or under 'douchebag'. She opened the unknown message and her heart dropped.

**We need to talk. Please. -E**

'E' stood for Emily and Spencer knew it. She texted back quickly.

**How did you get my number? -S**

Dumb question. Alison of course, but Spencer didn't wanna talk. She couldn't, but she had to.

**..Alison, but that's beside the point. Can we talk? -E **

**I don't want to, but we have to so, where do you want to meet up. -S**

**I can come to your house. -E**

**Fine. 3300 YellowPages St. -S**

**I'll be there. I love you. -E 3**

Spencer's heart stung at those three words. Why was Emily doing this to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**PRESENT.**

Spencer's heart hammered in her chest as she hurried to straighten up her house. She didn't care what anything was, she just threw in into the trash. Upon picking up random things off her floor, she overcame a photo that her sister, Melissa, had given her in jail. It was the last time she or her parents had ever visited Spencer. The rim of her eyes filled with tears, still exploring the photo of her and her family. The picture was taken on their only family trip to London. She remembered because it was where Melissa met her later on to be husband, Wren Kingston.

Spencer laughed as she remembered the day she and Wren played the Hastings family game of "High Low" and shared his drink with her. She knew she would like him which wasn't normal because Spencer never liked any of her sister's boyfriends. Coming to think about it, Spencer never liked any guy because she only had her eyes on one girl, her best friend. Her crush, Emily Fields.

Still, after ten years, Spencer couldn't stop thinking about the former swimmer. During her time in prison, she wanted to hate Emily so bad but she couldn't. Every time she tried to, like now, her mind would always drift off to all the kisses, the touches, and the whispers she and Emily would share with each other.

She took a deep breath and sat the family picture on the nearest table and plopped onto her couch. She knew today was going to be hell, she knew today, everything had to be said and admitted and forgived. _No, not forgived. I won't forgive her. _She thought to herself running her fingers through her thick, chocolate brown hair. _But I have to. She's my always and forever. _Spencer pounded her hands on her head, letting the tears fall. _She ruined your life and plus, she's getting married._

"God, I'm going fucking crazy." She mumbled to herself. "Why can't I just forget about her? There's plenty of girls that'll want me."

_But you're not going to want them_._ You'll always want her. She's your forever and always, she's your happy ending. And you want her, no matter how much you think or say you don't, you want her and you will have her. Come on Spence, you're a Hastings you should know this. _Spencer's conscience rambled in her head.

"It's not that easy," She buried her head in her hands and began to breathe heavily. "Don't cry, don't cry." She whispered to herself. "She'll be here any minute now, you can't cry."

And she was right because a few seconds later, there was a shy, hesitant knock at the door. Spencer jumped from the couch and took one final look at her house. It looked..decent. At least there wasn't any random papers on the floor, like her old room had been. She walked slowly to the door as another knock echoed throughout her ear, this time more confident. The journalist opened the door slowly to reveal the person that made her heart flutter, but also made her heart hurt.

"Hey," the former swimmer whispered. "I didn't think you would answer to be honest." Emily let out a dry laugh and Spencer remained silent, but opened the door enough for Emily to enter.

As Emily passed her, Spencer's eyes closed just enjoying the scent of vanilla that explored the air and it was the scent she hadn't smelled in a while. "Nice home." Emily said, trying to ease the awkward silence. The journalist only shrugged as she shut the front door and locked it. Spencer then made her way over to the couch and sat down.

Her eyes were suddenly interested in her hands as Emily was now standing above her, trying to get her to look up but she never did. Emily rolled her eyes and kneeled down, using her index finger to lift Spencer's chin. "Wanna know what I do for a living? I'm swim coach at Xavier University. I know it's not much but I want to be as close to the water as I can be because it's the only thing that keeps me going. It's the only thing that I know will never let me down."

Spencer pushed Emily's hand away, but now she wasn't scared. She let her eyes connect with Emily's and she let her mouth say, "What does that have to do with anything?" Spencer's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Emily's mouth twist into a small, soft smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to say something." The swimmer whispered, "You're still stubborn. Nothing has changed, has it?"

"Everything has changed." Spencer replied, her eyes now stone cold onto Emily's. "And it's all your fault." The brunette let out a dry laugh as she let her hand fall onto Emily's cheek. "You are _so _lucky that I'm in love with you because right now, I want to kill you." She felt tears brewing and she didn't even try to stop them. She let them fall freely and when she saw Emily try to wipe them away, she swiped her hand away. "No, don't wipe them away because I want you to see how fucked up this is.

Emily, it's fucked up because I forgive you. I forgive you and I would keep on forgiving you because you're the love of my life. I tried so hard to hate you and to forget about you, but I couldn't. Every time I tried, the kisses, the touches, everything would just come floating back in and wiping all my anger that I had for you away."

Tears continued to flow down Spencer's cheeks as she continued, "And you know what else is fucked up? You're my happy ending, but I'm not your happy ending. That's fucked up, Em. You and Alison are getting married god knows when and the two of you are going to have a family together, which was what I wanted for us until you messed it all up."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emily's voice broke. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. I should have listened to you. I was young and stupid and heartbroken. But it's too late, the damage is done and I understand that. Spencer, I came to Louisiana forget about everything too. To get away from Rosewood just like you did. I haven't spoken to my parents in years just like you, I barely speak to Aria and Hanna anymore and-"

"Well at least your parents don't hate you, you just fell put of touch with them. At least you still talk to Hanna and Aria, even if it is every once in a while. I don't speak to them at all because they probably freaking hate me too."

"Why do you think everyone hates you, Spence? No one hates you. Not your parents, not Aria, not Hanna, not Melissa. You should have seen how broken she was about you going to jail."

"Then why did they all stop visiting?" Spencer yelled, and Emily stepped slightly away from the lanky brunette. "Why did they stop _fucking_ visiting me? What happened?"

Emily took a deep breath before answering, "Because someone, they never told me who, told them to never speak to you again and if they did, they would make sure you spend the rest of your life in jail. Your family didn't want that. They wanted you home as soon as possible. If you would have read any of my letters, you would have known why. I was so worried about you."

Spencer scoffed. "Yeah right, if you were so worried about me, you could have-"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry, Spencer?" Emily snapped. "Can we please just forget about this?"

"I will never forget about it." Spencer scowled. "Let me show you something." She whispered, grabbing the edges of her shirt. She pulled her shirt upwards, enough for Emily to see the scars on her abdomen. Emily let out a gasp as she looked over Spencer's long gashes on her abdomen. "How can someone forget about this? This will always be here."

Emily said nothing as she let her fingers explore the journalist's wounds. She traced her fingers through each one, her eyes never leaving them. Spencer's breath caught in her throat at the feelings of Emily's soft fingers grazing her stomach. "I'm sorry..." Emily whispered, once again and Spencer shut her eyes. The lanky brunette then used her index finger to connect her eyes with Emily's.

"I told you already," Tears brimmed in her eyes. "No matter how much I hate you at the moment, you're already forgiven. Stop saying sorry."

Emily's hand fell onto Spencer's cheek as she leaned in slowly. "Let me kiss you, please." Emily pleaded. "I really want to kiss you right now, just let-"

The journalist pressed her lips onto Emily's quickly before pulling away. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

"Spencer, I love you too."

"Stop."

Emily whispered, "Stop what?"

"Stop saying that to me, you will never love me in that way." Spencer rolled her eyes, backing away from the brunette and heading towards the door. "And I don't want to ruin your marriage so I suggest you leave."

"What is wrong with you?" Emily snapped, her voice rising. "One minute, you're calm and understandable, and the next minute you're confusing and unpredictable. Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just trying to process everything. So leave? Please?" She opened the door wide enough for Emily to walk through and the swimmer did, before pausing half way through the door.

"Well um," Emily cleared her throat. "I'll see you around."

Spencer nodded and Emily walked out of the door, the lanky brunette closing it and letting her body glide down in. Sobs escaping her mouth freely and loudly. Little did she know, Emily was still standing on the other side of the door, listening to her sobbing. The broad brunette let tears fall from her eyes, listening to Spencer. She then pulled put her phone out of her pocket and began typing.

_Spencer, listen. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I know you may not believe this, but I do love you in that way, and I'll prove it to you until you actually believe me. Alison and I do have a connection, but you and I have been in love with each other since junior year. I've known it since then, but I was convincing myself that you didn't feel the same way so I dated Paige. I dated her and it was horrible. That's why I did what I did, okay? She used to get really angry and it's like everything that she ever said to me meant nothing. She used to hit me and yell at me. Want to know why? Because of you, we fought every time over you. And me, you know me, I would never hurt anyone but that day, she made me really mad because she kept calling you all these bad names and talking shit about you. Butthe thing that really made me black out was when she told me that you would never love me. I convinced myself that what she said was true and I blacked out. I ran from her house to yours and you were telling me to calm down and...and I wouldn't listen. I don't know why I didn't listen to you. That's why we're in the situation we're in now. That's why you can't trust me anymore. But Spence, just remember all the good times we had. Just remember everything we've been through together. Everything I said to you about wanting to take you to senior prom was true, everything I said about wanting to be with you was true, and when I said I was wanted to marry you, that was true. And I ruined it. And I know I should have said this to your face, but I'm a coward. I'm in idiot also for letting you take the fall for everything. Just remember though, how much I love you. You're my once upon a time and my happy ending..and you always will be. _

**-**_E_

Emily pressed the send button and hurried quickly to her car, never looking back. She drove off quickly with tears and her eyes and the echoing of Spencer's sobs in her ears. A few seconds later, Spencer's phone buzzed. She quickly opened the message and read over it. Her heart fluttered as she read over the message. Now, all she wanted to do was kiss Emily and tell her how much she loved her. She dialed the number and it rang..and rang and rang until it reached the voicemail. "Crap," Spencer whispered to herself.

**PAST WILL BE ONE WHOLE CHAPTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING EMILY MENTIONED IN HER MESSAGE TO SPENCER AND MORE. THERE WILL BE SOME PAILY, SOME SPEMILY, BUT MOSTLY FOCUSING ON PAILY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS, WHICH SHOULD BE COMING UP SOON BECAUSE HELLO! CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS BREAK! WHOOP! WHOOP! BY THE WAY, THIS STORY IS IN PRESENT TIME AS IN ALMOST CHRISTMAS. YAY! I WILL HAVE A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR THAT AND IT WILL BE AFTER THE PAST CHAPTER. I HOPE I HAVE IT IN ON TIME FOR CHRISTMAS THOUGH. HAHA. PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER THE UPDATES GUYS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PAST.**

Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin were all sitting in Hanna's living room watching yet another episode of their favorite show, Ridiculousness. Spencer and Emily were cuddled up on one couch and Hanna and Aria had another couch to their selves. Hanna and Aria watched as Emily whispered something into Spencer's ear. Knowing they would never find out what she said to the lanky brunette that made her giggle, they both just smiled at the pair.

"Ladies," Hanna's mom called from the staircase. When she made her way into the living room, she gave the four girls a look and finally said, "I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day. Hanna, I left some money on the kitchen counter if you or your friends get hungry." She grabbed her keys off the table and glanced at Spencer and Emily whom were still whispering to each other. The older woman smiled at the sight of the two cuddled up. "Did I miss something here?"

Emily slightly pulled away from Spencer and made eye contact with Hanna's mother. She then shrugged with a smile on her face. "I don't know, did she miss anything Spence?" She asked, nudging Spencer whom was blushing like crazy.

"No Ms. Marin," Spencer rolled her eyes at Emily then made eye contact with Hanna's mother again, "You didn't miss anything. Emily has a girlfriend, don't you Em?" Spencer asked teasingly, but deep down inside, she was fully disappointed. She wanted Emily to be hers, and hers only. When she found out that Emily and Paige had been dating, she was highly upset and confused.

Spencer's eyes fell onto Emily who had a weak smile on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed, when she saw how Emily's expression had changed drastically from flirty and happy, to a fake smile and frightened. She then leaned into Emily's ear and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily shook her head immediately.

Apparently Hanna's mother noticed the sudden change of emotions that escaped Emily because she said, "Had I shouldn't have asked that?"

"No," Emily let out a dry laugh. "No, I'm fine it's just that I-" Her sentence was interrupted by the beeping of her phone. She quickly pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Paige, she wants me to come over."

"I can walk you out," Hanna suggested, but the swimmer quickly dismissed.

"I can walk out by myself." She replied sternly, before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. Hanna, Ashley Marin, Spencer, and Aria all stared at each other with their eyebrows furrowed.

"What just happened?" Ashley asked before shaking her head and walking out. "Teenagers." She mumbled. She shut the door only to leave the other three girls alone, confused and lost.

"Should I go talk to her?" Aria asked, looking back and forth between Hanna and Spencer. "I mean, her mood changed so quickly. Did your mom say something wrong?"

"Just don't worry about it," Spencer started. "She told _me _she didn't want to talk about it, so I guess she'll tell us when she wants to tell us."

"Do you think it's Paige?" Hanna asked, worriedly. "Do you guys think Paige is..you know?"

Aria shook her head. "No way, she would have told us."

"I'll kill her if she even thinks about hurting Emily." Spencer gritted through her teeth. And she would too. Spencer would do anything for Emily, she loved her so deeply. Emily was the love of her life and her everything. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Just thinking about Paige hurting Emily made Spencer's heart shatter into pieces. "Guys, I love her so much. It's killing me, please don't say anything like that." The warm wetness slipped down her cheeks as Hanna and Aria ran to comfort her.

"We know Spence, we know." Aria beckoned. "And we know Emily loves you back."

"Seriously, " Hanna added. "You two deserve each other. I mean, how is she even dating Paige." Hanna's hand rubbed Spencer's back in a soothing manner. A small smile then appeared on her face. "If Emily asked you to senior prom, you're the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with, not Paige."

Aria and Spencer then laughed softly. Spencer used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. "She never officially asked me." She continued and stood up. "And plus, prom is like months away, she probably changed her mind anyway." She sniffed.

"Spence, Emily fucking loves you, okay?" Hanna softly punched Spencer in the arm. "Just don't worry yourself, she'll come around. How can anyone resist your sexiness?"

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

"Where the hell were you?" Paige asked, angry filling her voice. Emily only rolled her eyes. Paige scoffed and threw her hands in the air, "Let me guess, with your friends?" Emily only nodded, which made Paige continue. "Why are you always with them? I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to be with me." She said sternly, taking a small step forward towards Emily.

"So I can't hang out with my friends?" Emily asked, "Is that what you're saying? I'm supposed to be with you one hundred percent of the time?" Emily's eyes narrowed. "I don't even know why I'm dealing with this."

"Because I love you." Paige's voice was stern and unconvincing. Emily rolled her eyes once again. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Emily." She possessively grabbed Emily's arm. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She repeated once more with venom shooting through her veins. "You're dealing with this because you love me and I love you."

"Let me go," Emily cried.

"Say you love me." The paler brunette demanded. "Say it."

"I don't love you. I love her and I always will. I will always love Spencer." Emily admitted, yanking her arm out of Paige's grip. "She's the love of my life-" Emily was interrupted with Paige's hand connecting to her cheek.

"Say you're sorry." Slap. "You don't love her." Slap. "You love me." The last slap knocking Emily to the floor.

"Please stop." Emily pleaded, "I'm sorry, I won't say it again."

"Say you love me." Paige demanded.

"Paige... I can't tell you that." Emily cried, slowly backing away from her girlfriend. "It's not true."

"You're so stupid, Spencer will never love you, she's not even gay." Paige rambled.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything about her." She gritted. "So please don't talk about her."

"Spencer only sees you as a friend and that's it. She'll never love you in that way do you might as well just come to crypts with it now and be with someone who will always love you. Someone-"

"Someone like who?" Emily snapped. "Someone like you who constantly beats on me and forces me to say things I don't want?" Another slap came across her face.

"Do _not _talk to me like that."

"I'm done Paige, done. Okay." Emily hurried off the floor and ran out of the door, something she should have done a long time ago. She didnt even know why she even agreed to go out with someone like Paige McCullers. Paige wasn't even her type, she needed someone who really cared about her, someone like Spencer. Spencer Hastings, the girl she had been in love with since the beginning of junior year.

She let the tears fall from her cheeks as she climbed into her car, ignoring the loud screams of her name from her now ex girlfriend. She started her car and scurried off to the one whom she needed right now, this person wasn't her mom or her dad or Ashley Marin, it was Spencer Hastings. The one who makes her feel whole. After a few minutes, the swimmer found herself bursting through Spencer's door with a tear stained face. She ran up to Spencer's room and crawled into her bed, where Spencer was now sleeping or taking a nap or whatever.

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and let the tears flow and flow and flow. "Spence.." She whimpered. "Spencer, wake up I need you please."

Spencer stirred and her eyes parted open slightly. She turned her body to come face to face with a broken Emily. "What's wrong, Em?"

"I need you to tell me that you'll never leave me and you love me." Emily pleaded, scooting closer to Spencer and squeezing her tighter. "Tell me please."

"I'll never leave you and Em, I love you so much." Spencer smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around Emily's tighter. "Maybe more than you'll ever know." Spencer whispered, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

The room now filled with silence so that all you could hear was Emily's unsteady breaths. Spencer let her hands stroke the thick brown locks of Emily's hair. She didn't want to upset Emily even more by forcing it out of her. She thought it was best for her to just let Emily calm down first even though she was very worried about the other girl. Maybe Hanna and Aria were right, maybe Paige did hurt her.

"Spence?" Emily whispered, burying her head in the crook of Emily's neck. The lanky brunette hmmed. "I'm going to kill Paige."

Spencer laughed lightly. "I understand. That's how I would feel after a fight with my boyfriend if I had one."

"No, I'm serious." Emily said, no sign of joking shooting through her voice. "I am going to kill her."

Spencer's heart dropped. "Emily don't say stuff like that. You're scaring me. Look, maybe you need to just take a nap. Take a little nap with me and I bet you'll be fine afterwards. I'm a great cuddler." Spencer sighed as she felt Emily nod her head. "I don't know what I would do if you were to go to jail. I probably would die of anxiety."

Emily giggled. "Yeah, I know because I'm so irresistible."

**THREE HOURS LATER.**

Spencer woke up without Emily by her side. A pang of disappointment shot through her body, but was quickly replaced by amusement as she glanced at the side of her bed to see a note assigned to her from Emily. She picked the note and read over it, a frightened expression now crossing over her face.

_Spencer,_

_I know you told me don't think that way, but I have to. She said something to me that really hit home and I have no choice. I want you to know whatever happens to me, I love you. Remember that. Spemily forever, babe._

_-Em _

Spencer quickly grabbed her keys from her dresser and ran downstairs out of the door, and into her car. She pulled out of her driveway and speeder to Paige McCullers house. "God Emily, don't be an idiot." She mumbled to herself, pulling into Paige's driveway. The police were already there, almost like they were waiting for someone and the door was wide open. Hanna and Aria were already there, sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"Spencer, please don't go in there." Hanna pleaded as Spencer walked into the house.

"Is Emily okay?" Spencer asked, walking to the house. "Emily!"

"No Spence!" Hanna yelled, trying to stop her but Aria held her back.

As Spencer walked in, she could see Paige's mother and father already there also, their faces glaring into hers. "There she is! That's the girl who wanted my daughter dead!"

"What?" Spencer asked, her heart dropping. "What are you talking about? I didn't kill her!" She yelled as the police said their Miranda rights to her and cuffed her hands behind her back. "I didn't do it!"

As Spencer was dragged out of the McCullers house, Emily came running around the corner. Hanna and Aria stood blank faced as they watched their friend get taken away by the authority.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled. "Please don't take her away, please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "It was my fault. She had nothing to do with this."

Spencer remained straight faced, absolutely not caring that she had a pair of handcuffs squeezed tightly around her wrists. Not caring that she her head had been forcefully pushed in the cop car. Not caring that her three best friends, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were bawling their eyes out right now.

"Spencer!" Emily yelled once more. "Spencer, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I love you so much."

Spencer's heart stung, but she still kept that same unemotionally look plastered onto her face. She couldn't break down now, not in front of Emily, the girl who was supposed to be her friend. Her _best _friend.

"I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Hastings and they'll know what to do." Emily promised. "Please forgive me, Spence. I love you, please. Please forgive me."

Spencer had finally turned her head towards Emily, now staring at her sad brown eyes with a look of pure determination, anger, and disgust. Spencer didn't know what came over her, but she managed to let the words spill from her mouth, "Go to hell." Loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily's eyes flooded with tears once more. "You don't mean that. You're.." She paused, taking deep breaths. "You're just really mad right now and I understand-"

"Ma'am, back away from the car." One of the cops, demanded nonchalantly. "Now." He added more focefully.

Emily obeyed the officer's orders and took a small step back. Hanna grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her back a little farther, Aria not too far behind the blonde. "We don't need you leaving in a cop car too, this one is already hard to watch." She whispered.

The well built brunette ignored Hanna's words. "Spencer!" She yelled one last time before the cop car sped off into the streets of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Aria wrapped her arms tightly around Emily waist and allowed her tears to fall also.

Aria Montgomery knew that this was the last time she was ever going to see her best friend, she knew Veronica and Peter couldn't get Spencer out of this one. But she couldn't say that around Emily nor Hanna. They wouldn't be able to handle it. "Everything will be okay, she'll be home in no time." Lies. All lies. Everything was not going to be alright and Spencer was not going to be home in no time.

Hanna's tears slowly fell as she joined her friends' hug. The blonde felt like, out of her three besties, Spencer was the one whom understood her the most. Hanna couldn't believe Emily let this happen. How could she be so irresponsible and uncontrollable. She knew she had done a few bad things in her life(like stole merchandise from the mall, stole money from her father, and she had pretty much stolen everything she owns.), but Emily had taken the cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**PAST**.

It was sophomore year when Spencer and Emily ditched the winter formal to go hang out elsewhere. Somewhere fun, somewhere quiet, somewhere they can be their selves and love each other the way they do, but not in that way according to fifteen year old Spencer Hastings because she was interested in guys, and guys only. So she thought.

Emily knew her sexuality. She never had the courage to tell her boyfriend, Benjamin Coogan yet though. Emily knew which way she wanted to go, and that was final. Emily had a crush on her best friend, but she didn't want it to become more than that even though she finds herself slowly falling in love with the tiny brunette sitting next to her, whom currently had her arm linked into Emily's.

"Have you ever had your first kiss with Ben yet, Em?" Spencer asked, laying her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone who deserves my lips." Emily chuckled. "And plus, I don't think I like him like that anymore." She sighed and Spencer raised her head to make eye contact with the swimmer, urging her to continue. "I just think guys aren't the people I'm interested in. I.. I think I'm gay, Spence." Emily whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"And that's totally fine. We'll still love you for you and that's never going to change. You're still the same girl I became very close with and you're still my best friend." Spencer smiled, using her index finger to move a strand of Emily's hair from her face. "And if it makes you feel any better, I've never even had a boyfriend." Spencer's smile brightened at the sound of Emily's laugh echoing throughout her ears.

"I love you. Besties forever?" Emily held out her index finger, waiting for Spencer to accept, and she did.

"Besties forever." Spencer replied with a nod before capturing her best friend in a huge hug, Emily quickly reciprocating. "And I love you too, always and forever."

Spencer took Emily's hand in her own and they stared off into the night with smiles on their faces. Spencer didn't know what, but something made her heart jump and her stomach flutter with butterflies. She had never felt this way before and in someway, she enjoyed feeling this way. It made her happy. Sick feeling, but happy.

Now that she and Spencer had vowed to be best friends forever, Emily now knew she had someone to make her happy, someone to keep her safe, someone to call when she's feeling lonely or upset, someone to make fun of without the, getting angry and serious. She had Hanna and Aria, but it was something about Spencer that was so inviting and gentle. She knew when to joke and when to be serious, unlike Hanna who thought everything was a joke. Spencer knew when something was wrong without Emily having to tell her, unlike Aria whom always knew what to say, but never when to help.

"I'm glad I have you, Spence." Emily squeezed Spencer's hand softly.

"I'm glad I have you too, Em."

**PRESENT.**

**CHRISTMAS EVE.**

Spencer sat in her mini office and stared at her laptop. Today, she had no kind of inspiration to write and her boss will be around to check on our reports any minute. All she could think about was Emily and Alison, and how much they both probably hate her. Well Alison, she does know she hates her because when she entered the door, Alison was glaring at her like crazy, or at least that's what Spencer thought.

"Miss Hastings," A masculine voice said, which made Spencer jump and clutch her heart. "I don't believe you get paid for a blank Microsoft Word document, now do you?" He asked. Spencer sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, which made her boss, Lucas Gottesman, crinkle his eyebrows a little. "Is everything okay? Do you need to leave early?"

"Oh um, I uh, I," Spencer stammered. "I just, I don't think got enough sleep last night. I mean, I was up all night dealing with problems and yeah."

Her boss only hmmed and eyed her suspiciously. He then said, "Come with me to my office. I needed to see you anyway. There's someone waiting for you."

"What?" Spencer asked now completely confused. Who could be waiting for her? She barely knew anyone in this state, and she knew it wasn't Emily because Alison was here and _that _would not look good. She did as she was told and followed Lucas into his office where her eyeballs almost bulged out of her head. She eyed the very familiar blonde, from her body stance, to her slightly puffed cheeks, to her somewhat pale skin, and her very nice sense of style.

She looked back over at her boss, whom had a smile on his face. He took a deep breath before saying, "This is my wife, Hanna Gottesman." He chuckled. "But you probably know her as _Marin._"

Spencer smiled, still shocked at the now grown woman in front of her. She admired how she still looked the same from ten years ago and found herself almost knocking the girl to the floor with a huge hug. The blonde immediately reciprocated, her arms tightening around Spencer's neck. "I missed you so much, geek." Hanna broke the hug to make eye contact with her former bestie.

Hanna smiled brightly before capturing the girl in another huge hug. "How did you find me?" Spencer asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Please Spence," Hanna scoffed. "We've always had the same dream and that dream was to get away from Rosewood. I guess we all had the same place in mind too." She giggled and it wasn't too long before Spencer followed. "God, I missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I'm holding up," Spencer's eyes fell on Lucas then quickly snapped back to Hanna's. Hanna caught Spencer's gesture and gave Lucas an "Alone-Time-Please" look and he nodded. Once he was gone, Spencer sighed heavily. "Okay, I guess."

"Have you talked to her lately?" Hanna asked, straight forward, not holding anything back. Spencer turned away from Hanna and glanced around her boss's office. "You _do _know she's in Louisiana too, right? We all are."

Spencer knew exactly who Hanna was talking about, but she didn't feel like talking about it now. "I haven't spoken to Aria in ten years." She smirked, enjoying the dumb game. "Why didn't you guys come visit me? I know my family couldn't visit, but why didn't you nor Aria?"

"You were the hardest person I've ever had to let go. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was going to be too hard for me to see you there and not being able to you know, hug you or anything."

"Hanna, what are you talking about?" Spencer chuckled, but deep down she wanted to break out in sobs. "What do you mean hug me?"

"All I wanted to do was give you a hug because I knew you needed one. And I know how much you probably hate Emily right now, but please, don't be angry at her Spencer. She loves you a hell of a lot more than anyone in her life." Hanna smiled sweetly. "The two of you were inseparable during junior and senior year. You loved her as more than a friend and she loved you as more than a friend, but you both were so scared to tell each other."

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw her okay? And she's getting married. As much as I hate saying it, we can't be like we were junior and senior year because one; she let me take the fall for something she did, which I had to spend ten years of my life in prison and two;-"

"Shut up," Hanna interrupted. "Shut up. Okay, Emily spent ten years of her life feeling terrible about it too, but you know wanna know why she did that to Paige? She did it because-"

"I know why," Spencer shut her eyes momentarily thinking of the text. She then pulled out her phone and opened the text Emily had sent her the day before. She then flashed her screen in Hanna's face. The blonde softly took the phone from her ex bestie's hand and read over the text. "We've talked more than once in Louisiana. Her fucking fiancé is one of my coworkers, whom of which I tried to flirt with on my first day of working here."

"Alison, yeah, I know." Hanna laughed, handing Spencer back her phone. "And by the way, you need to talk to Emily, asap."

"I've tried calling her, but she's not answering."

"Let me try," Hanna said, pulling her phone out. She dialed Emily's number, making sure to put it on speaker. After three rings, Emily picked up.

"Now is not the time to be playing around, Han. I'm at work." Hanna and Spencer waited patiently for the swim coach to finish yelling 'stroke' at her trainees. "Okay, what?"

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Hanna mumbled loud enough for Emily to hear. Emily only let out a frustrated sigh and began yelling random swear words into the phone. "Okay little miss bitch, since you want to be that way, I have Spencer here." The phone went silent. "And she wants to talk to you."

"I really don't think that's a good idea right now,"

"Why not, Emilia?"

"Don't call me that," Emily whined. "And because...! I just don't think it is." Her voice was now at a whisper.

"Please." Spencer finally spoke taking the phone from Hanna's hand. "Please, it'll be quick, I promise." Emily gave an okay. "I do want to be with you, and I know Christmas is tomorrow so if you feel the same way, meet me at my house tomorrow. That'll be the best Christmas present I could ever ask for, if you could show up at my doorstep telling me that you want to be with me." Spencer suggested.

"I'm with Alison."

"We could work something, just please Em." Spencer pleaded. "Please don't let me down. You have twenty four hours to make a decision."

"Say yes, Em!" Hanna added. "Please!"

Emily sighed, "Okay, you'll know my answer tomorrow." After she said that, the phone line went blank. Spencer shut her eyes momentarily before opening them back up and a smile spreading across her face at Hanna's stunned look.

"I've never heard you beg anyone before," Hanna spoke her voice at a whisper. "Well, except when we were little." She laughed.

"Well I would let all of my pride fly out of the window for her, I've done it before." Spencer sighed, "And I mean, you read the text. She obviously felt the same way I did when we were young."

"Well duh, Spence."

"Have you spoken to Aria?" Spencer asked, trying to change the subject. "You two were really close, kind of like Em and I were so I know you've spoken to her."

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "I do talk to her and you won't believe who she ended up marrying." Spencer laughed as Hanna's eyes widened in excitement. She'd missed the blonde's over excitement. "It wasn't who you think it would be either."

Spencer gasped in fake surprise, "She didn't marry our ex English teacher?"

"No, more like your ex step brother, Wren." Hanna scoffed. "The guy got around and I guess Aria was his happy ending, not Melissa."

"Oh my god," Spencer laughed. "Are you serious?" Hanna only nodded and Spencer shook her head. "I'd never would have guessed. I mean, did Aria and Melissa fight or anything over that?"

"Nah," Hanna faced twisted into a smirk. "Melissa was kind of okay with it because she ended up with Ezra. They switched boyfriends, or shall I say fiancés." Spencer plopped onto her boss's couch. "You're not fazed by this at all?"

"Yeah, I am. You don't know how much I want to puke in the inside." Spencer laughed. "And you and my boss, eh?" She smirked lightly. "How did that happen?"

"I have no idea," Hanna smiled, her feet wandering over Lucas's office. "It just kind of happened. We met on my first day here and at first, I only thought of him as a friend but one day he asked me out and I said yes and then boom. It just happened."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Spence," Hanna held up her hand, showing her ring finger and how secure it was. "Look at this ring. I don't like him, I'm _in love _with him. He's perfect."

There was a knock on the door and soon enough, Lucas walked through the door with a smile on his face. "Did I hear the word perfect? Are you ladies talking about me?"

Hanna scoffed jokingly, "As if, babe." Spencer watched as the blonde walked over to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too." He smiled, before turning his attention entirely onto Spencer, whom was sitting on his couch with her legs now propped up on his table. "I see you've made yourself comfortable, Spencer."

Spencer quickly stood from the couch and smiled nervously. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just.." Her words wandered off at the giggles that escaped Hanna's mouth. The brunette furrowed her brows and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"You need to relax," Hanna laughed. "He was just joking." She turned back to Lucas. "Hey um, can she be excused from today's assignment of whatever you have planned for her because we need to do some girl stuff."

"That's what I was about to do, if you would have just given me some time." He laughed, softly. "Yeah, she can. Alison requested her to be off anyway because she hadn't gotten any work done." His face now turned serious. "I mean, Dillon was trying to calm her down today. I don't understand what happened. You two were friends right, Spencer?" He asked, his arms now wrapped around Hanna's torso.

"Um, it's complicated." Spencer laughed nervously but in the inside she was boiling with rage. "I'll go get my things, Han and I'll be ready in a few." The journalist headed towards Lucas's door and to her office. On her way there, she was stopped in her tracks by the one she had dreaded being face to face with the whole day.

She only stared at her for a few seconds and Spencer readied herself for what was about to come out of Alison's mouth, but instead her face was met with a slap. A hard one.

**CHRISTMAS DAY.**

Emily and Alison sat in silence. Emily had just told Alison everything, and she meant everything. About why Spencer was in jail, about the kisses, the touches, everything. Even the two most recent kisses. Alison had been sitting with a blank stare on her face for about twenty seconds before clearing her throat and letting out a raspy, "So what? You pick her, everything we ever had is done.. just like that?"

Emily sighed, running her fingers through her hair and keeping her eyes on anything but Alison. She pursed her lips before saying, "I'm sorry, but Spencer.. she's my.. she's my everything." She stood from her seat and sighed once more. "You can keep the house and everything and I promise we'll always keep in touch. I love you so much, but.."

"Not as much as you love her, I get it." Alison shut her eyes. "I should've seen this coming since the day you told me that you once were in love with her and apparently, you still are." Alison took Emily's hand and stood from her seat. "Look, I'm not going to beg you or anything to stay with me. All I'm going to say is if things don't work out, you can always come back to me." Alison smiled, placing her hand on Emily's cheek. "Now matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you because I love you.. so much."

She leaned forward to give Emily one final kiss on the lips, before chuckling, "Oh and by the way, I already got my payback from Spencer today anyway."

Emily's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, "Oh no, please don't tell me you hit her."

"I didn't hit her, I slapped her." Alison laughed, wrapping her arms around. "She didn't do anything like I was expecting her to though, she just stared at me like I was crazy."

"She wanted to hit you, trust me." Emily laughed. "You don't know Spencer like I know her so, I suggest you don't do that again because I'm sure she's definitely going to hit you back. Maybe worse."

"I just needed to get that out of my system. Oh and her friend, Hanna tried to kill me afterwards, but her husband, my boss held her back."

Emily shook her head in amusement. "I think I should go now." She smiled, slowly sliding her ring off her middle finger. She put it into Alison's hand and pressed her lips onto the blonde's forehead. "Thank you for understanding, you're awesome."

"I know." The blonde flipped her hair triumphantly and watched as her ex fiancé made her way out the door. "I love you, be careful."

"I will." Emily nodded. "It's been a great three years, Ali."

"Same," Alison replied, playing with the ring on her finger. "Oh and Em," Alison started, making the swim coach look up. "If Spencer hurts you, I'll kill her."

Emily chuckled. "I hope you do not mean that."

**MEANWHILE.**

Spencer took one final look in the mirror, applying her last little bit of eye shadow. Today was now or never. Today was the day she would(maybe) get the love of her life, her happily ever after, her happy ending, the part the makes her whole, just her everything back. She smiled just thinking of Emily. Her smile, her teeth, her laugh, her _lips_.

She could hear her phone beeping in her bedroom, she sighed and ran into her room to retrieve the phone. The brunette smiled to herself as 'Blonde Douchebag' appeared on the front of her screen. Hanna and her had, had a fun day yesterday. Aside from Alison slapping Spencer across the face, they actually had fun. They went to all the clothes shop in New Orleans just to find Spencer what she's wearing now plus extra. And Spencer didn't believe it when Hanna offered to pay for everything.

Usually Spencer will be the one to pay for everything, but Hanna insisted. "I'm paying _this _time." She told Spencer and Spencer only shrugged her shoulders.

The beeping of Spencer's phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She finally clicked ANSWER and put the phone over her ear. "Hanna, hello."

"What the hell took you so long?" Hanna asked, "Is Emily there already? Oh my god, am I interrupting something?" Spencer laughed.

"No, you're good. I was just getting dressed and ready for the day." Spencer smiled to herself. "Getting ready for the possibility of Emily coming here?"

"There's no possibility, you got this, you're a Hastings."

Spencer's door bell echoed throughout the room and Spencer quickly glanced at Hanna nervously and said, "What if it's her?" Hanna only shrugged and pushed the skinny brunette towards the door. "Coming," Spencer yelled as she slowly unlocked the door. She opened the door and she could have sworn all of the air shot out of her body. It wasn't Emily, it was another former best friend, Aria Montgomery. "Hi." was all Spencer managed to say before the smaller girl pulled her into a big hug.

"Surprise," Aria smiled, hugging Spencer tighter. "Merry Christmas, Spencer."

"Uh," Spencer stammered, breaking the hug. "What?"

"You're welcome," Hanna added, walking into the doorway. "I called her and told her to pay you just a small visit and she.."

"Quickly agreed." Aria interrupted. "Is Emily here yet? This'll be like our little reunion."

"Why are you people so sure Emily is coming?" Spencer asked, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Because I am." A voice made all three girls look towards the porch, which they were all standing. Emily stood there with a huge smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, girls." She slowly walked towards Spencer's door with her eyes locked on one girl and that was the one she had originally came for, the one she had ended her marriage for. "You didn't think I would come?" Emily asked, still stepping towards Spencer.

Spencer just stood there in awe as she stared lovingly at the brunette that came before. Everything in her area had suddenly disappeared, everything except Emily. Aria and Hanna must have _really _disappeared because she didn't her or see them. "I was, uh.." Emily had stepped so close, Spencer could smell the mixture of vanilla and chlorine that radiated off the girl, but right now, she didn't care. "I didn't, honestly, I was having doubts. I mean how could you leave your fiance for someone like me.."

Emily cut off Spencer's rambling by going into her pocket and pulling out something that made Spencer's cheeks turn red. "Shut up, Spencer." Emily said before her lips clashed with the other girl's. Spencer's eyes immediately shut as she kissed her back with so much passion.

Hanna and Aria watched from Spencer's kitchen. They both had big smiles on their faces. Hanna wrapped her arms around Aria's shoulders and said, "Just like old times."

"Yeah," Aria added. "Just like old times."

**HELLO GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. YEP, THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S THE END. ALREADY? YOU MIGHT ASK AND YES, ALREADY. IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE A THREE SHOT BUT I TURNED IT INTO A SHORT STORY BECAUSE I WANTED A CORE FOUR REUNION. BY THE WAY, I DID NOT INTEND TO MAKE ALISON OKAY ABOUT THIS, WHICH IS WHY I ADDED THE SLAP SCENE AND YEAH. BUT SHE OBVIOUSLY, CAME OUT OKAY. HAHA. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW ON LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE! MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVES! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
